We Can't Be Over
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: With a little bit of scheduling and sneaking-Anything is possible, right?


**Dang, I swore I would never come back here….**

**As usual I don't own anything, the end.**

**This is really, really, really bad… So for your sake, just close the page and go enjoy someone else's lovely fic—you know you want to.**

**But if you have the small, small brain to continue—here it goes—**

**This is based right after the team exits the locker room in Behind The Blue Line.(: It's a one-shot, get over it. **

Sam received multiple pats on his shoulders from his sincere group of teammates as they filed out of the building and into the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow Samtastic!" Spike said with a smile, knowing his teammate had a rough day, he threw his bag into the backseat of Wordy's old car and hopped into the passenger side, sending a wave over the top before shutting the door. Sam grinned and gave a nod to Ed as he climbed in his car with Greg sliding into the passenger seat. He shook his head with a small chuckle and strapped his helmet on, tightening his bag on his shoulders before pedaling towards the edge of the parking lot to enter the street of traffic, he glanced to his side to see Jules unlocking her jeep and tossing her bag in, only giving him a short smile before lifting herself into the driver's seat and closing the door. Sam's grin softened as he picked up speed and headed to the road, following with traffic through town.

"Great, more and more bills." Sam groaned as he pulled into his driveway with a bundle of mail in his left hand. He sighed and pulled his bike to the edge of the garage before heading inside.

The door creaked as he swung it open, making his way into the kitchen for his first beer of the evening. He turned on the night's hockey game and fell onto his couch, throwing his hand behind his head as he relaxed into the cushions.

Just as he was nodding off, hearing a buzzer on the television every few minutes, which seemed to drift away as he became more and more tired, the doorbell rang.

"If you don't have a key to this house then I don't exactly care to talk to you anyways." Sam yelled, frustrated by the fact that just as the day's hell was starting to wash away, he was being awoken to it yet again.

The door shook a bit as a key twisted and snapped the lock. "Good thing I brought my key I guess." A female voice stated as it entered the room.

"Jules—." Sam sighed as he sat up and placed his empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

"I know, I know—What are you doing here….I was just coming by to tell you that I'm glad you decided to stay on the team." She smiled as she stepped to the side of the couch, her arms crossed firmly with her hair dropped next to them.

"And why is that?" He laughed, scooting over for her to sit down next to him.

Jules looked at the empty spot and slid down next to him, "Because if you didn't, I'd have to come beat your ass until you gave in to coming back."

Sam's face lit up with a smile as he looked next to him to see her sitting close to him for the first time in months. "Well, we wouldn't want that." He stated, leaning back into the couch. "So—Considering we never talk—What made you actually come by?"

She shook her head and evenly leaned back into the couch to meet eyes with him. "Boredom, loneliness, I guess." She looked around noticing not a bit of difference in his small townhouse since the last time she was there. "What about you sitting here all alone on a Saturday night?"

Sam shrugged, his smile turning side ways as he made himself more comfortable. "Figured I'd come home and have a get away vacation with my friend Heineken."

"Sorry for interrupting it." She laughed, biting her lip with a short smirk appearing on her face. He shook his head, "Nah, it was coming to an end soon anyways, unless you wanna make it a three-some?"

Jules' shoulders fell forward as she laughed and nodded, "Okay." A quick nod in her head told him as he jumped from the couch and walked over to the fridge. He returned to the couch with two glass bottles in his hand and a case of beer in the other. Jules gave him a crooked stare as he dropped the case onto the coffee table. "You do remember we have work tomorrow night, right?" Sam nodded, "Yep, tomorrow night. Gives me plenty of time to sleep it off." She rolled her eyes, "Same old Sam—You really are great with time management." His eye brows jumped as he grabbed his first beer and popped the cap on it before taking a sip.

"So how's your life been—since—you know—." Jules stuttered as she sipped her beer slowly.

Sam's eyes glanced over at her for a quick second before dropping to his hands, "Same old, nothing different except for—well you not being here all the time."

She giggled and placed the beer on the table, "And aren't you gonna ask how I've been?" A sly smile crept at her cheeks as she let out a short laugh. He looked over nodding slowly, "How have you been Jules? Even though I see you every day yet we hardly talk anymore."

A breath escaped her lips before she sighed, "I don't know, there's nothing more boring than coming home every day to an empty house."

Sam nodded, "I know how that feels."

"Its like I'm part of something when I'm at work, then I come home to nothing."

He glanced over and smiled, "I'm guessing the love life hasn't really found time into your busy schedule yet?"

She dropped her head with a small giggle before swooping her hair out of her face, "Nope—Not yet." Her eyes glanced at his before dropping to her hands, "But I haven't really been looking."

Sam's face blanked as he slid back to catch a full glimpse of her face, "Really?"

"I don't—I don't want to have something to compare 'us' to."

He leaned over and placed his beer on the coffee table, applying all his weight to the back of the couch, "But Jules, just because we cant be together doesn't mean you can't move on, you have to move on for yourself."

Jules slung her hair back with a quick comb of her fingers, "I know, Its just hard because I know what we could have been if it wasn't for the rules."

Sam's eyes followed his twisting of his fingers, "I know." _Oh my gosh, why didn't I just get up, answer the door, and send her on her way?_ He blinked and shifted his eyes to hers as he placed his hand on hers. "We ended it because we wanted to be able to work together, right?"

A short nod came from Jules.

"And we still want to be able to work together, right?"

"Of course."

Sam sighed, "Yet we know how happy we were together, having that someone to come home to every day."

Jules slid her knees closely under her and looked over at him, "And we simply fail at hiding anything according to Ed."

"Except for now—We know exactly how they catch us."

Jules' eyes narrowed as Sam brought a devious smile, "Like what?"

"You know—change in behavior towards each other, ways we go home, etc?"

She nodded, "You do know that we only had one chance—no second screw ups are allowed from us."

He bit his lip, "Yeah, I know."

A silence broke out between them, in the midst of it Sam slid his hand closer to Jules' gripping it slightly as she seemed to tense up. "Sam—." She sighed, slowly withdrawing her hand then returning it as she caught the soft glance in his eyes.

"What if I said I'd take full responsibility?" His grin lit up.

She shook her head, "Sam—We couldn't—I wouldn't let you."

He sank back, dropping her hand slowly as he slid to the back of the couch, "I understand—Its just something I wanted to ask you for a while since we, you know, broke up."

"Sam don't say that—."

"Well we did?"

"But it wasn't because we didn't want to be together, it was because we wanted to be able to still work together."

Another sigh breathed from him as he glanced at her, "You have no idea how much I miss talking to you, do you? When I saw you guys in my locker room earlier—you were the first person I wanted to hug and thank…not Ed for his crappy pep talk, not Greg for talking to me over and over—nobody but you."

Before giving a soft smile Jules laughed, "You really do know how to melt a girl's heart? Don't you?"

He nodded, "I hope I do." Gripping onto her hand, "So—we spend only nights and work together, we talk on our personal phones during the days that we're off, we never go home together—we always go separate then meet up, we don't go on dates—we go to games and different events, as friends, we never go to work together—anything I'm missing?"

"We don't mention to nosey Spike that we had a hot night with our girlfriend the night before…"

Sam laughed, "Okay, fine."

Jules sighed, "Well, seeing as though we've got this planned out—It seems like we'll hardly ever be together—but I think—It may be worth it."

A short simper appeared on both of their faces before Sam slid closer to her. "I think its worth it, Jules." She closed her eyes softly as their lips met and she entangled her hands with his. After almost a straight minute Sam lifted away from her, fixing her hair gently from wear his sharp grasp rustled through it. "I haven't kissed anyone since you and I ended." He admitted, a smile causing Jules to giggle, "Neither have I."

He pulled her in close to him for the first time in what felt like forever, dropping her hair on his chest as she curled up with him. "Want another drink?" He asked, handing her another beer, "Maybe a few more and I'll have an excuse to not go home tonight."

Sam looked down at her, rubbing her back slowly as they both took a sip of their drinks. "I've missed this." He mumbled, kissing her forehead gently. She smiled and slid her hand with his, "Me too."

**HOLY EPIC FAIL. **

**Review this to make me feel happy…not because it was good. **

**Clearly I haven't written anything productive since first semester English—Last Fall. **

**Danngg.**

**Don't expect me back any time soon unless I have some astounding sense of inspiration. Hahaha. Because this just ain't workin for me. **


End file.
